


Children of the Shadows

by Fallen_Angel_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Am I doing this right?, Angst, F/F, F/M, Mention of wounds, OC Story, Olivia is like Ney'tiri from Avatar, Post-Apocalyptic, Slow Burn, Song-inspired, dont be too harsh on me pls, kinda Maze Runner inspired, like super slow, my first attempt writing a story in english, sum fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_13/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_13
Summary: After a war which left earth devastated and scorched, some humans have mutated to being able to form their shadow to their will. They are called 'Demons' by the population, and locked away in special arenas for studies and experimenting. Olivia came into one of them at the age of 12. But everything changes when a new subject shows up...
Relationships: Olivia Rune/Chris Nightingale, Sarah Miller/Lynn Miller





	Children of the Shadows

**Olivia**

"Sweet child of mine, you're special..." A song stuck in my head since I came to this hellhole. Ever on and on, I could not get it out of my head. The last thing I remember of my family. A stupid, fucking song. I sighed. Another day to rise and shine, like my Dad always said. But how can you shine when there is no sun, no wind in your hair? I commanded my shadow to form wings and some cloth for me. At first the thought of shadows as clothing seemed strange, but now I've gotten used to it. I took a deep breath and spread my wings. As a kid, I wanted to be a pilot. Now I-kind of-am. I flew past the Millers' hut, turned around and landed. "Hey, Liv! Up early I see", Sarah greeted. I smiled at her. Her wife Lynn was in the kitchen, out of which came a delicious smell. "Are you baking cake? More importantly, can i have some?" I asked with a wide grin. Lynn laughed, a light, chirping sound filled with joy. "Of course, luv. Do you want to stay here for breakfast?" Her thick British accent was delightful as ever. I shook my head. "I'd love to stay and eat, but they are bringing in a new subject today. I don't want to miss that." Sarah gasped and whispered: "Maybe he knows something of the outside world?"

* * *

**Chris**

Hands holding me in place, grasping into my skin and causing bruises and scratches. I struggled, fought desperately to get free. But I cannot fight against 4 guards. Of course, I could attack with my shadow, but if they hurt it, they hurt me too. So, bad idea. Why did I let them see me? I am fast, usually. But they caught me, and now I'm being dragged into a prison without any knowledge of my prisoners. Only one word can summarize my situation: Fuck. Because I was blindfolded I had no orientation at all. I felt someone pushing me. And then I fell. The moment I thought I was dead, I was lifted upwards. My blindfold was removed and I stared into a beautiful face. The girl sat me on the ground. She turned around shortly, just in time for me to see her shadowy wings fading. Her pants and shirt were black like her hair, whereas her eyes were a bright green. "What is your name? Have you been outside? What does it look like out there? Whe-" "Easy, girl." I said. "The name's Chris Nightingale. I have been outside, it's not very pretty. All scorched and stuff. What's your name, pretty girl?" I gave her one of my special smiles. The next thing I saw were her green eyes burning like embers and a cold blade on my neck. "Don't. Flirt. With. Me." she hissed with words cold as ice. "I am Olivia Rune. Miss Rune for you." Geez, the lady has fire in her veins, I thought and stood up, gladly realizing that she was smaller then me. "Follow me, we have a small camp here", Olivia said and walked away. I had trouble keeping up. "Hey! Wait up!" I screamed.

* * *

**Olivia**

I lead the boy to our 'village'. Only 20 people are contained here, so there is enough room for fields and animals to keep us sated. If we would have too little food, the scientists would surely let us die. They do not see us as humans. They call us demons, but who is the real monster? "Hey! Wait up!" Chris' shout snapped me out of my thoughts. I sighed, then stood still as he caught up with me at the border of the forest. "You are like a child", I said calmly. "You do not know anything, do you?" I scoffed. "They experiment. They hurt us."Chris grabbed my arm. "So why don't you revolt?", he asked. "Kill them and break out. Easy as pie." I wanted to answer, but Ria, a girl at my age, who was talking with Lynn, spotted us. "Oh my gosh! A new one!" She ran closer. "A boy? And he's handsome as well!" I felt my cheeks heating up. Ria is a really nice girl, but she is very...direct sometimes. Chris smiled gently and said with a sweet voice: "Thanks, Beautiful, but I'm taken by this lovely lady next to me." I rammed my elbow in his side. "Hey, shut it, dumbass! I'm not your girl because I saved you, _capito_?"

* * *

**Olivia  
**

Night fell. As custom, we would welcome a new person with a campfire and meat, which we would only eat on rare occasions. The air was filled with chatter and laughter. Eventually, Ria tapped at my shoulder and whispered in my ear. I stood up and said: "Wanna hear a song?" Everyone nodded. I took a deep breath and started to sing:

_I don't wanna set the world on fire_

_Just wanna start a flame in your heart_

_I don't wanna set the world on fire_

_Can't help it if I tear it apart_

_Welcome to my apocalypse_

_I found home in my apocalypse_

_If I wake to find apocalypse_

_Then I'll make it my apocalypse_

* * *

**Chris**

I never heard a voice like that. She sounded so bitter, sweet, melancholic and hopeful at the same time. Her eyes seemed to glow, and her shadow wrapped around her like wings. She looked beautiful. So goddamn beautiful. Like a goddess fallen down to earth. _Geez_ , I thought, _I kinda like her when she is like this_.

  


  


[The song Liv sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9Cw1d-kkZg&;t) [The amazing people who made it](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzTdZz7z2sPRGCImodwOw0g)

check them out if ya want  


**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter... if you want me to continue, comment pls! Also, excuse the bad tagging, never wrote on here before, and dont'cha worry, the thing with Chris and Liv will go on (That's when the fluff kicks in). See you (hopefully) in the next chapter!


End file.
